The Allure of the Dark
by giftofamber
Summary: The Morrigan makes Lauren an offer, and Bo has to reclaim her girl. Takes place after Season Two finale. Based on a prompt on tumblr: Lauren is on a date in public & Bo gets jealous. Lauren/Morrigan, Bo/Lauren & references to Bo/Morrigan
1. Chapter 1

Prompt: How about a Lost Girl story where Bo gets jealous when she sees Lauren out on a date with another woman fae/human. then takes the opportunity to remind Lauren just how much she wants. Can take place in public place or not. up for that?

Part 1

"Vex, darling, I thought I might find you here," the Morrigan smiled coyly as she sauntered into the Dal, her two bodyguards several paces behind her. She looked positively divine in a form-fitting ruby red dress with matching heels, and she knew it. "Aren't you going to buy me a drink?"

"Of course, Trick, a drink for the lady, on me," Vex grinned. The last time he'd seen Evony had been before the big battle with the Garuda. She'd disposed of some rather annoying redcaps for him, well not exactly for *him*, but the outcome was the same, and he had yet to properly thank her.

Trick moved to get the Morrigan's usual drink, having resumed his normal barkeeping duties, even though they seemed a bit mundane after the huge battle that had just taken place. After handing it to her, he moved to resume his conversation with Lauren, who was a bit lost now that there was no Ash in charge of the Light Fae. Trick had a special bond with Lauren, despite the fact that she was human. He'd always had a respect for knowledge and curiosity, and Lauren exhibited both of those qualities in abundance.

The Morrigan, however, was not about to relinquish the stage, the diva that she was. "Now, if it isn't the lovely human doctor. Lauren, right?"

Lauren nodded warily.

The Morrigan moved right next to her and ran her fingers slowly up and down Lauren's arm. "I heard that your services are up for grabs, and I am here to make you an offer you can't refuse."

"I don't think the Light Fae elders would approve," Lauren was desperately trying to keep her cool. She had no interest in joining the Dark Fae after all of the horror stories she had been told, but the Morrigan had far more power than she did, and truth be told, the Light Fae elders probably couldn't care less about one human doctor, but she hoped against hope that the Morrigan wouldn't call her bluff.

The Morrigan smiled seductively, "Is that what you want? To be treated as chattel for the rest of your days? Your needs being ignored at the expense of those Light Fae elders you put so much stock in?"

Lauren gulped, "I know what you're doing." She willed herself to move out of the Morrigan's grasp with every fiber of her being, but couldn't make herself budge an inch.

"And what pray tell is that?" Evony moved to caress Lauren's face. She knew precisely what she was doing, but doubted that the doctor had any clue of her true motives.

"What you do to all of your artists. You use them until they wither away and die," Lauren was matter of fact and considerably devoid of emotion as she spoke.

The Morrigan leaned closer, "Wouldn't you rather work for someone who understood your…proclivities and didn't stand in your way? Or didn't you know that I helped to return your precious Nadia?"

"I?"

"The Dark Fae would never lock you in a dungeon and leave you there because you showed a little willfulness, unless you were into that sort of thing of course," Evony continued.

Lauren turned pale, "How did you?"

The Morrigan smiled, "I have my ways. Isn't that right, Vex?"

Vex rolled his eyes, "Leave me out of this. If you want to merge naughty bits with a human, that's your business."

"Vex, dear, there's no need to be crass."

Trick finally intervened, "Ok, that's enough. This waystation is not the place for politics."

"You're absolutely right, Blood King. Make an appointment with my secretary, and we can continue this conversation at my office," Evony handed her a business card and noticing Bo out of the corner of her eye, planted a passionate kiss on Lauren's lips.

"Is this your way of getting back at me?" Bo called to the Morrigan from across the room, her eyes shining bright blue.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews and comments. I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I didn't want to make everyone wait any longer.

* * *

Evony smirked, flaunting her closeness to the blonde, "What makes you think any of this has to do with you?"

Bo's eyes narrowed as the dark power within her grew stronger, "Because humans aren't exactly your style. Remember Jason?"

"Ah yes, maybe I've learned since then," the Morrigan continued. Perhaps the succubus was finally learning the ways of the fae. It would make her a bit harder to manipulate, but Evony was up to the task. After all, Bo still wore her heart on her sleeve, and emotions were a huge weak spot.

Bo crossed the room and situated herself directly between Lauren and the Morrigan. She guessed the truth of Evony's motives and countered, "A more likely answer is that you're using Lauren to repay me for the other night."

Lauren's eyes widened, "What on earth is going on? Bo, what happened the other night?" Sure, Bo had a wild streak that she loved dearly, but the leader of the Dark Fae?

Evony laughed, sensing weakness, "You didn't tell your precious Lauren about your little seduction? Has she seen that lovely black lace lingerie or was that for my eyes only?"

Bo smiled, not about to be outwitted. What the Morrigan didn't realize was that Bo and Lauren had been down this road many times over and that Lauren totally understood that sexual non-exclusivity had nothing to do with emotional monogamy. "Lauren understands that sex is part of my nature, and she knows how I feel about her. The difference being I would never leave her handcuffed to the bed, begging for release."

"Bo?" Lauren was trying to wrap her brain around the image of Bo handcuffing the leader of the Dark Fae in some kind of weird sex game. Sure, Bo needed to feed…but did it have to be with the Morrigan?

"Oh, really? If you love her so much, why did the good doctor run straight back into Nadia's arms the moment she woke up?" Evony knew how to twist the knife in Bo's heart and had absolutely no qualms about doing so.

Trick saw where the arguing was headed and intervened, sighing because it was just like his lovable granddaughter to get mixed up in drama, "Stay civil or take it outside."

Bo looked over at Trick, grateful for his distraction, "Don't worry. I have no intentions of getting into another battle today. No matter what the provocation."

"Nadia was in a coma for five years because of me. I had a responsibility to her," Lauren said quietly, but with conviction. She added, "It had absolutely nothing to do with my feelings for Bo."

Vex rolled his eyes, "Feelings, feelings, feelings. That's all you women care about, isn't it?"

Bo grinned seductively, turning her attention to Lauren, "Not everything." She glanced over at Evony as she put a hand gently to Lauren's face and kissed her possessively for the second time that day in front of witnesses. Her hands wandered down Lauren's arms and caressed the blonde's breasts as she suppressed the desperate urge to feed off of her sexual energy, knowing that a human would not bounce back as readily as a Fae. She deepened the kiss, letting her hands wander beneath the doctor's shirt, eliciting a moan of pleasure that urged her on. She would have taken the good doctor right then and there in the middle of the Dal if a voice hadn't piped up behind her.

"Hasn't anyone taught you to share?" Evony pouted.

Steam began to flow out of Bo's ears as her eyes glowed brightly and the wind began to swirl around her. She had been hanging on to her control by a thread after the battle and her need to protect Lauren allowed the creature within her to emerge. Everyone present began to tremble at the sheer power Bo was exhibiting; everyone except for Lauren, who had witnessed this before, and was flashing back to the room full of corpses Bo had left the last time this had happened.

Bo picked Evony up with a single hand and held her in the air by her throat. When she spoke, her voice was deep and ethereal, echoing throughout the room, "The Garuda was no match for my power. How dare you challenge me?"

"Bo, stop please. This isn't you. Look at me. Look at me and fight this," Lauren found her voice, desperate and pleading for Bo to listen to her, "I don't need you to protect me. All I need is you."

The sound of Lauren's voice helped Bo fight her way back, but it wasn't until Lauren turned her around forcibly and looked her directly in the eyes that the wind stilled and her eyes returned to normal. Bo's voice was quiet and tortured, "Lauren, what happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I promise," Lauren pulled her close as she fought tears.

Bo looked vulnerable and a little scared, "Everyone is still…" She left the question hanging in the air because the last time she had lost time like that she had taken the life force out of an entire room full of people. She couldn't bear to be responsible for that again. She just couldn't.

"Everyone is still alive," Lauren answered, knowing exactly what Bo was thinking.

"Oh thank god," Bo closed her eyes tightly.

"Bo, I swear to you I'll find out what is going on and how to control it. You know I keep my promises," Lauren held her tenderly in her arms. She had many theories flying through her head, but the same one kept popping up over and over. The demon seemed to gain control over Bo whenever she felt Lauren needed protecting.

Trick composed himself the quickest, being the eldest of the group and also the most familiar with all types of Fae. He asked, "Bo has this happened before?"

Lauren answered, "Just once before…when Bo was fighting the Lich."

"You should have told me," Trick admonished.

Lauren reminded him, "We were kind of busy, you know, preparing to fight a war. I did do some research on my own though in the Light Fae archives."

"And?" Evony inquired, growing impatient.

"There's no record of any other instances of a succubus or Fae suddenly gaining this amount of power. It's completely without precedent," Lauren replied.

Vex looked thoughtful, "Evony…"

"Yes, she can have access to the Dark Fae archives. As a gesture of peace," Evony stated, still slightly shaken.

Lauren confirmed with a nod, "Thank you. I should have told you, but I didn't want it getting back to The Ash. I didn't know what he would do to Bo."

Bo's eyes narrowed, as she looked back and forth between Lauren and the Morrigan, "That doesn't mean Lauren will be spending more time with you, does it?"

"If the End of the World is coming, don't you think we all deserve a little fun?" Evony smirked back, partially because she wanted to see if Bo's power came out every single time she was jealous and partially because she still enjoyed teasing Bo.

"No, we don't all deserve a little fun. Lauren is totally off limits. You understand me?" Bo staked her claim with a vengeance. The Fae did have their rules about humans just like they did about everything else, and the only way the Morrigan would have access to Lauren is if Bo (or the new leader of the Light Fae, whenever he or she was chosen) allowed it, and there was no way Bo was going to allow it.

Lauren reassured her girlfriend, "You're not going to lose me. I'll be doing this research to help you. "

Bo responded, "I know, but I still don't like it."

"Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you're jealous? How I just want to…" Lauren moved to whisper the rest of her statement in Bo's ear, "rip your clothes off and punish you for not trusting me?"

Bo grinned, kissing her girlfriend, "That can be arranged. Kenzi can hang out with Dyson or Hale tonight."

"Bo, I know you don't want to hear this, but until we figure out what's causing you to have all that extra power, you really need to be careful," Trick insisted.

"Yes, Grandpa. We'll be careful," Bo rolled her eyes. "Is this like the safe sex talk?"

"Bo's not going to hurt me," Lauren declared, "but Trick is right. We do need to be careful."

"Great. So I think it's time we head out of here," Bo took Lauren's hand and dragged her out of the Dal.

Vex called from behind them, "Can I watch?"

"In your dreams," Bo replied. Her eyes had already undressed the blonde woman in front of her, and she wasn't sure she had the willpower to make it past the alley, but she was definitely going to try her hardest because no one but her was going to see Lauren naked. No one.


End file.
